


亡国奴 冰宇 一发完

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya





	亡国奴 冰宇 一发完

他的国家灭亡了。

在苦苦坚守了两年后，他们终究还是战败了，在对方来势汹汹的进犯下被打得溃不成军。

他的皇兄战死沙场，他的父王以身殉国，自刎于王座上。而身为小王子的他本也该追随着父兄而去——如果没有那一纸招降书的话。

高瀚宇失神的看着铜镜中的自己。

在国破家亡的那一日，他发狠的剃光了自己的青丝。现在新长出的头发参差不齐的覆盖在头皮上，摸起来还有些扎手。

他自嘲的笑了下，闭上眼睛不再看自己犹如丧家之犬般的面容，像个陶瓷娃娃一样任由宫女们摆布。

白色的广袖礼服，黑色的襦裙和胸前那装饰意义大过实际用途的胸甲都在嘲笑着他。嘲笑他只能用这种方式保护自己的国民。

“殿下，” 从小照顾他的太监跪在他脚边， “殿、殿下啊！您真的不用这么委屈自己的。”

这个他唯一从旧都带来的忠仆拉着他襦裙的下摆，老泪纵横。

高瀚宇扬手挥退了周围的人，蹲下身和老人平视。他勉强的牵起了嘴角，安抚着：“李公公，没关系的。这是我现在唯一能做的事了。”

所以不管怎么样，他都必须去做。

李公公张了张嘴还想再说些什么，却突然被屋外催促高瀚宇的声音打断了。他擦干了眼泪扶着自己的小主子站了起来，抬手想帮他整理下仪容，却发现宫女们早就把高瀚宇打扮的精致得体后，只得讪讪然的把手放下，说道：“殿下，你要多保重啊...”

希望陛下和大殿下在天之灵，能多保佑保佑他可怜的小殿下啊！

高瀚宇轻拍着老人的手背，让他放心，接着就在宫女和太监们的拥簇下缓缓朝着大殿走去。

周遭人群或揶揄或好奇的打量让他难堪。但再多的难堪都比不上被季肖冰压倒在床上的时候。他伸手推拒着身上的人，却没想到会被他轻易的抓住，手也顺势被他禁锢在头顶。

“瀚宇，” 他埋在他颈间低喃， “我好想你啊。”

你呢？这些年有没有想过我？

黑色的胸甲一开始就被季肖冰扯开，不知所踪。高瀚宇死死的盯着龙床上精美的雕花，想要借此把自己的思绪从身体里剥离出来，好无视对方在他身上肆虐的手。而察觉出他意图的季肖冰嗤笑出声：“怎么？不是为了自己的子民，什么都肯做的吗？”

为了他，季肖冰不惜以屠城作为威胁，才换来了他的委曲求全。

高瀚宇继续盯着床头。

他的无视彻底的惹怒了季肖冰。

“高瀚宇！” 他怒吼，“这是你逼我的！”

华贵精美的礼服在他手里被撕成了碎片。季肖冰发狠的啃着高瀚宇的双唇，直到身下的人因为缺氧而轻微挣扎后才放开了他。

“瀚宇，你为什么不肯跟我说说话？”

说话？

说什么话？

说谢谢他灭了他的国家，杀了他的皇兄，逼死了他的父王吗？

直到双腿被架在季肖冰肩膀上，身后的肉穴被他的肉刃贯穿后，高瀚宇还是没能想明白，为什么他和季肖冰之间最终会发展成这样。

“呃...啊...” 他痛呼出声， “疼... 不、不要...”

他双手紧紧的捂住了嘴巴，以防止更多的呻吟声溢出。

“瀚宇，别遮...” 季肖冰拉开了他的手， “我想听你的声音。”

失去了阻隔，高瀚宇的小奶音就彻底藏不住了。他低喘着，呻吟声在季肖冰的肉刃擦过他体内的一点时倏地拔高。

“哦？” 他轻笑，“是这里吗？”

季肖冰掐着他的腰，发了狠的朝着那一点肏去，把人逼得只能仰头喘息。

“慢、慢点...啊...” 他开始挣扎， “那里... 不，不要... 哈...真的不行...呜...”

从来没有体验过的感觉让高瀚宇开始慌张。快感从身后的那一点开始向下腹汇集，连身前原本萎靡不振的肉棒也在这一层的刺激下颠颠巍巍的站了起来。

“呜... 哈...不要！噫...” 他语无伦次， “季、季哥哥...不、不要... 瀚宇，不要...这样...”

久违的称呼让季肖冰有一瞬间的晃神。高瀚宇趁着他分神的当儿一把的挣脱了出来。他翻了身向前爬去，想借机摆脱季肖冰的桎梏，却没想到他才朝前爬了两三步，就被人发现了意图。季肖冰掐着高瀚宇的腰把人拉了回来，倾身覆在他身上，肉刃也再次插了回去。

他在他耳边轻声的说：“瀚宇，你会恨我吗？”

恨...吗？

高瀚宇不知道。

他其实应该恨这个让他沦为阶下囚的罪魁祸首的。

但满腔恨意在见到季肖冰后，却又在转眼间烟消云散，消失得无影无踪。

他死死的咬着身下的被褥，不让自己在对方的操弄下发出更多令人羞耻的呻吟，溢出的口水把上好的布料都染成了深色。

季肖冰掐着他的下巴逼他抬头，和他交换了一个吻。高瀚宇的嘴巴被堵着，所有的声音都转换成了粘腻的鼻音。

“呜... 要、要死掉了...”他继续向前爬去，“求... 求你了... 放过、放过我吧... 不行了，真的... 哈... 不行了。”

高瀚宇的肉棒硬的发疼，他的脑子快被人肏成一团浆糊。

季肖冰在他往前爬了几步后又把人拖了回来，埋在他体内的肉棒重重的擦过了那一点，把高瀚宇逼得只能仰头尖叫：“啊！慢... 慢点... 哈... 太快... 了。”

他用力的掰着季肖冰掐在他腰身上的手，尖锐的指甲把对方的手腕刮得伤痕累累，但季肖冰对此却丝毫不介意。

他啃着高瀚宇后颈上的嫩肉，留下了一连串青紫的痕迹：“瀚宇，我的瀚宇... 你是我的。你逃不掉的，永远。”

低沉暗哑的嗓音和他话里强烈的占有欲激起了高瀚宇一身的鸡皮疙瘩。季肖冰伸手抚上了他快到临界点的肉棒撸动着，很快就让他仰头射了他一手。

高潮让他的脑子一片空白。他回过头怔怔的看着还在他身上驰骋的人。多年前疼他宠他永远笑眯眯的季哥哥和现在这个眼角发红，目眦欲裂的季肖冰开始重叠在一起。

季肖冰曾经是个质子。

因为是庶出，所以他被自己的亲生父亲毫不犹豫的丢到了羽国当个任人欺压，只能夹着尾巴做人的质子。

一开始，他也的确低调不惹事。就算被太监宫女们冷嘲热讽他也只是笑笑的不去争辩什么，始终维持着一副没骨气的孬种样。久而久之，宫里的人也对欺负他失去了兴趣。除了一些若有似无的挤兑之外，他的小日子也算过的清闲。

他原以为日子会这么日复一日的过下去，永远看不到尽头。直到一个粉雕玉琢的奶娃娃突然闯进了他的后院里。

高瀚宇是羽国的二王子。国王老来得此小儿子，简直可以说是捧在手心里宠着，要星星绝对不给月亮的那种。而大皇子则因为和他年龄差距太大，根本不存在什么争权夺位的威胁，所以也把他当儿子一般的疼爱。

虽然被父兄各种宠爱，但高瀚宇非但没有养成骄纵的性格，个性反而还糯糯软软，对任何人都笑脸盈盈，奶声奶气的。

只是缺乏同年龄的玩伴还是让他有点寂寞。

“你是谁？”

那一天，高瀚宇躲开了照顾他的太监，一个人独自在宫里进行他的大冒险。也不管其他人为了找他，都快乱成一锅粥了。

他翻进了一个从没进过的院子，看见了一个很好看的哥哥坐在树下练字。

“这是我的院子。” 季肖冰抬头朝他笑了笑，“应该是我问你是谁吧？”

好看的哥哥笑起来更好看了。高瀚宇呆呆的看着对方，一时间竟不知道该怎么回答。

从那天起，季肖冰身后多了条叫名叫高瀚宇的小尾巴，每天绕着他“季哥哥，季哥哥”的叫。

他把还在失神的高瀚宇抱进怀里，让人跨坐在他身上。骑乘的姿势让他毫不费力的就能肏的更狠更深。

“瀚宇...”他呢喃，“你再叫我一次...”

感情不知道从什么时候开始变质。季肖冰越来越不愿意让其他人夺走高瀚宇的注意力。他希望他的奶娃娃能无时无刻的呆在他身边，眼里再也没有别人。只是随着年龄的增长，高瀚宇需要学习的东西越来越多，而能够分给季肖冰的时间也就相对的减少了。

他开始觉得不满足。占有欲像是只怪物一样，蚕食着他的妒忌心而越长越大，到最后把他的心都占满了。但寄人篱下的生活让他什么也不能做，只能眼睁睁的看着高瀚宇和他渐行渐远。

不行！高瀚宇是他的！谁都不准抢走！

机会很快降临到他身上。

展国先王突然病重，身为儿子的他责无旁贷的必须回国尽孝道。

临别前一晚，小奶娃抱着他的大腿哭的稀里哗啦的，任谁来劝都愣是不放手，到最后还是他自己哭累了睡着了，季肖冰才得以脱身。

他在心里对着高瀚宇发誓，他一定会用最快的时间再次回到他身边。

一回国，他就开始着手他的计划。

先是把他的几位一一哥哥弄死，然后再一步一步的架空了先王的势力。

他花了六年的时间，与周遭的国家与虎谋皮，或联盟或消灭的把他们的势力纳为己用。直到能够和国势渐微的羽国抗衡后，他才挥兵直下。

“我终于得到你了。”他亲吻着高瀚宇的双唇，“你是我的，我的...”

高瀚宇握着季肖冰的肩膀，双腿软得就快环不住对方的腰。他低声啜泣:“疼... 季哥哥，我好疼... 不要了... 求... 呜啊... 求求你...”

季肖冰把他压回床上，双腿对折到胸前，并拉过他的手让他抱紧自己的双腿，接着继续大开大合的抽插，把高瀚宇肏得差点抓不住自己的脚。他空出来的双手也顺着高瀚宇紧致的腰线向上，搓揉着他饱满的胸肌。

等到季肖冰终于射进他体内，高瀚宇已经被折腾得连话都说不出了。他闭着眼喘息，已经没有力气再去管对方在他头上作乱的手。

季肖冰拧了条面巾仔仔细细的给高瀚宇擦了身。末了，他把人抱入怀里，如小鸡啄米般的亲吻他的脸。

他边摸着高瀚宇那扎手的头发，边对大殿外的人说道:“传朕口谕，既然人已经侍寝，那就从即日起封为贵妃，任何人都不得有异议。”

他在高瀚宇错愕的眼神中吻上了他的唇。

爱也好，恨也罢。

既然已经得到了，那他就没理由再放开了。

他会和高瀚宇纠缠一辈子。

至死不休。

END


End file.
